Indy 4:Hero Revied
by AshNumber1Demon0
Summary: The year is 1958 Indy has settled down with a wife and kid,until Russians steal his family and this puts him back into adventure
1. Chapter 1

INDY 4: HERO REVIED

CHRACTORS:

INDIANA JONES, Age: 54

Come on, everybody knows him! Why would you be reading fanfics about him and his adventure if you didn't know who he is. Alright fine, After his adventures he settled down and married Marrion and quit his old job as professor at the locale University. They have one kid, Jefferson Jones, and they all live a normal life.

MARRION JONES, Age: 49

Marrion is married to Indy and mother to Jefferson Jones. She live a normal life with the rest of the Jones's.

JEFFERSON JONES, Age:8

Son of the Jones's, Jeff is now more like his father when he was an adventurer and is always getting into trouble.

HENRY JONES SR., Age:89

Father of Indiana Jones, he lives reclusive at Shady Acres Nursing Home and is unusually full of life for his age. He sometimes comes over to the Jones's to vist it them.

MARCUS BRODY, Age: 67

Marcus is a forgetful character who seems to have a well personality and sometimes can be scene golfing at the locale country club and is now the Dean of the University.

MR. UNKNOWN, Age: UNKNOWN

He has no record, All we know is he is high in KGB and very evil.

MR. SANDERS, Age: UNKOWN

Mr. Sanders is Mr. Unknown's assistant and seem to be on the wrong side and doesn't know it.

(Dr. Elsa Schneider fixated her gaze on the Holy Grail as it tittered on the edge of the crevice in the floor of the caving in ruins with lust in her eyes. Still intent on reaching it, she let go of Indy's hand reached out to get, all the while of ignoring Indy's screams of protests and warnings of his strength. Suddenly a huge quake shook the temple and Dr. Elsa Schneider lost her grip of Indiana's hand and fell into the dark aybiss of the crevice.

INDY: ELLSSAAA!

Dr. Schneider: IIIINNNDDDYYY!

Suddenly another quake shook the temple and Indiana lost his footing and tripped over the side of the crevice, falling a short second before a hand caught him, Indy looked up to see his father there. Indy the fixated his gaze on the Holy Grail, still tittering a mere few feet from him, Indy stretched his arms out.

INDY:I can reach it.

HENRY JONES: Indy.

INDY: Just a few more feet.

HENRY JONES: Indy.

Indy finally, realizing his father was talking to him looked up.

HENRY JONES: Let it go, just let it go.

INDY: But-

HENRY JONES: Let it go.

Finally coming to his senses, Indy took his other hand and grabbed his fathers. Climbing up and running out of the collapsing ruins and out into the Arabian desert never looking back at the aging knight giving a finale salute to the traveling hero's and jumping on their horses. Suddenly Henry Jones looked over at Indy.

HENRY JONES: Did Brody really get lost in his own musem?

Indy looked over at his father with a sly grin while riding away into the sunset….)

Jefferson Jones looked up into looked up into his aging fathers eyes in fascination and bewilderment, while still on the verge of falling asleep.

JEFF: Dad?

Indy turned off his son's bedroom light and turned toward hi son.

INDY: Yes son?

JEFF: Did you and Grandpa really do all that stuff? You know, fighting Nazis, finding the Ark, the Holy Grail, that rock in India, all that?

Indy just smiled and shut his son's door and went to his room and opened up his closet and picked up an old cardboard box collecting dust and took it to his son's room, knowing very well his son would not go to sleep with out an answer.

JEFF: What's that?

Indy just smiled and pulled out and old whip, dusty hat, and leather jacket. Jeff now had a face of awe and a quastional look on him.

JEFF: Is that-

INDY: Yes, my old outfit. See this whip, I can't tell how many times it saved my life. Your mother wanted me to get rid of this stuff, but I couldn't let all those memories go. Now, go to bed. You've got school.

JEFF: Can I wear it some day?

INDY: Maybe, but not for a long time.

Indy again shut his son's door and walked back to his room and put the old box back into the closet and retired for the night.

The next day Indy found a note in his door slot telling him to meet somebody at the University. The first thought was that his son was creating an adventure from last night's story telling0, until he looked at the handwriting on the letter. Upon noticing that the handwriting was different from Jeff's, or anyone else he knew, Indy promptly left the house for the University.

Indy hadn't been to the University in over ten years, and it was still exactly the way he remembered it. Halls filled with student, professors giving lectors, and teenage lovers sitting on the front steps. The note had said to meet him in the gym at ten O' clock, so Indy figured he'd stop by h-Indy was interrupted by a girl bumping into him with an excited look on her face.

GIRL: Are you Professor Jones? Oh my God, you are! Oh my god, oh my God!

Indy just looked at the girl like she was a nut and tried to walk away, but the girl was too pressing for this to happen and blocked his way.

GIRL: Professor Jones I am such a huge fan of your work, and um, I was, that is, um-

INDY: Look I got to go –

GIRL: Please Professor just a few words for the school paper-

INDY: Listen, girl, I got to GO.

The girl looked hurt as Indy continued to walk towards the gym. The gym was utterly deserted, except for and older woman standing in the middle. Indy walked towards her.

OLD LADY: Mr. Jones I presume.

The old lady said in an all-knowing manner. Indy had no idea who she was, nor how she knew his name.

OLD LADY: I presume by your silence your wondering who I am, but that is none of your concern. Your real concern is you and your family's safety.

INDY: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Indy screamed in anger at the mere mention of his family as a threat from some stranger.

OLD LADY: I am not a threat to you, Mr. Jones, but the Russians government is.

INDY: Russians? What the-

OLD LADY: They want something Mr. Jones, something that they want you to find for them, and they know that you will not help them find it. The only way they'll make you find it is by taking something dear to you.

INDY: Who the hell are you! And what-

OLD LADY: They will come soon Mr. Jones. I suggest you leave soon.

INDY: What do they want?

OLD LADY: They want the ancient Greece object called the Temple of Aries. They believe they will become all-powerful by finding this place, and use this power o American Soil.

And with that the old lady left, leaving Indy the smell of her perfume and him wonder if what she said was true. Figuring that the old lady was crazy, Indy left for home.

Home wasn't exactly home anymore. The place was ransacked, tables were over turned, bookshelves were knocked over, papers were thrown all over the place, and amidst all the chaos was a note stuck to the kitchen door. Indy picked it up and read it.

If you want your family back, give us the location of the Temple. Meet us at the City Hall Tonight.

Indy, with a stern face walked up to his closet and pulled out his old gear and put it on. Indy looked at himself in the mirror and noticed he had put on weight since he last wore it. With a nod Indy sat on his bed looking at picture of his family and waited for nightfall.

Hope you all like this new story I'm writing, I'd be happy for some advice and remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

INDY 4: HERO REVIED

Indy stood at the museums lobby while waiting for whoever contacted him that morning. It was at that moment that he noticed the shadow of a man standing underneath the pillar near the dinosaur exhibit. Indy slowly walked toward the shadow.

INDY: Where's my family.

Said Indy sternly and the man just smiled an evil smile.

MAN: Your family will be safe as long as you do what you are told.

INDY: Forget that, where's my family!

The man slowly picked up a phone on a nearby desk. And mentioned for Indy to come closer and spoke into the phone.

MAN: Yes, this is Q. make the kid scream a little.

Indy could hear Jeff scream on the end the phone. Indy now realizing that this man was serious slowly calmed down and listens to the man.

MAN: Go to Rome. And by the way mister Jones, I suggest you locate your father, for he has the dairy.

And just as soon as he appeared the man disappeared. Indy stood there perplexed and wondering what the man had meant about a diary. The only diary he knew his dad had was the one they located the Grail with. Feeling he had no other choice he left for the retirement home where his dad lived.

Meanwhile In Soviet Russia...

A huge bulging rises up over a Russian city and a scrawny look guy is somewhere inside of it walking towards an office with huge red double doors. Inside of the office it is well furnished complete with an old time piano in the corner. The scrawny guy walks towards a big wooden desk in the back.

MAN: Boss, we have successfully captured the Jones's in America.

MR. UNKNOWN: And what about Indy and his father.

MAN: We have info that Indy is on his way to him for his father's diary.

MR. UNKNOWN: Good, Now that we have the Jones's cooperation the Idle of Aries will be mine, and the West will fall at the hands of my god-like powers. Now Mr. Sanders, go keep an eye on the Jones's and make sure they follow my orders.

MR. Sanders: Yes sir.

And with the Mr. Sanders quickly exited the office as the mysterious man turned around in his swirling chair and puffed a cigar.

Back in the USA…

Indy finally arrived at the retirement home where his father was staying. Indy remembered the day when he put his dad in here. Indy didn't want to do, but also couldn't find the time to care of him and his family. At first Henry hated it, but soon came to enjoy it and soon it came to be home. Indy continued his train of thought until he reached his fathers room. Indy knocked and right on cue his father stood there at the door.

HENRY: Junior?

INDY: Dad, how many times do I gotta tell ya, its Indiana.

HENRY: Well what brings you here?

INDY: Its Marrion and Jeff, they've been kidnapped by Russians. They won't give him back unless I help them by finding some relic of something. I came here because they said you had some dairy about what there looking for.

HENRY: Check back there. Tell me, this thing there looking for, what is it?

INDY: They want something called the Temple of Aries.

HENRY: That's impossible, the Temple of Aries is a myth! In fact, Aries probably didn't exist at all even!

INDY: What do you mean?

HENRY: Aries was a Greek god, the Greek God of War, so even if he existed he couldn't of died!

INDY: But what about the diary?

HENRY: The dairy your looking for is in my studie, I haven't looked at in ages.

Indy looked at his fathers library of books and found what he was looking for and a book about the God of War and soon began to read….

Hope you all like this chapter! And thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

INDY 4: HERO REVIED

In 50 B.C Aries invaded Rome with the force of a thousand men and attempted to conquer it but failed in this attempt. After losing his army, Aries called out a plea to the gods in exchange for god like power and an army of the of soupier strength. Soon the gods granted his wish and Aries began a wave terror across the land, slaughtering his way through innocent villages and cities, until finely he stood at the gates of Rome. Rome was conquered in hours.

However, Aries was still not satisfied in his quest for power and set out for other lands. Soon Aries found himself as king of all the lands. But the gods soon realized that Aries was too powerful and denied him his power ounce again. The people rebelled against him and Aries was killed.

But the people of Earth still believed that he deserved a proper burial and dug him and built a huge temple for on Atlantis.

But a huge Volcano destroyed the island and the temple. Never to be heard of again.

Indy had heard about Atlantis, but he had never heard the story of the temple built there. Deciding that his dad's diary might be more help than the book began looking through it pages. And soon found an interesting entry.

July 16, 1916

I believe I have made significant find on one of the Canary Islands. A map containing the location of a large city in the Atlantic. I believe this to be the location of Atlantis!

Unfortunately it rests on the Island of Salvo, which is owned by the Italian government, which I hear has gone to pieces following the war.

July 18, 1916

Today I've called several people to help me fund my little project, I must've called several people before getting calling a friend in America and he has agreed to help with his money and a small one-man sub. We will have to go Venice Italy to convince the government to let us excavate on their island.

July 21, 1916

With the help of a friend in America I have raise enough funds to begin my expedition to Atlantis. Tomorrow we shall set sail to Venice!

July 23, 1916

I don't believe it! The Italian Government has denied our requests for excavation to the sight! My friend has even betrayed me by suspending my funding! Looks like I'll have to wait a couple more years before I set out again…

click Indy heard the cock of gun behind his back and froze. Indy slowly turned around to see a man wearing dark clothes pointing a gun at him while holding his dad as hostage.

MAN WITH GUN: Dr. Jones, your under arrest for the betral of your president and your country, please come with me and your old man won't get it.

Indy obeyed in fear of his father getting shot and followed the man outside while trying to avoid the screaming people in the retirement home courtyard. The people were throwing rocks and garbage at him while screaming thing like "Commie!" or "I thought I trusted you!" and "Go back to Russia" while slowly being lad to a black sedan…

Hope you all like this chapter! And please give some more reviews and maybe some advice!


	4. Chapter 4

INDY 4: HERO REVIED

Indy sat inside of a dank cell of a prison, still awaiting trial the next morning. And the fact that he is now the most hated man in the country was not going to help his case. Indy tried to get some that night, but the drunk next door kept him awake. Finely he got to sleep, but to be awakened an hour later by honking from outside his cell window.

INDY: Marcus?

MARCUS: Heard you were in trouble, old chum! Hurry, get this bomb in there and get down. I'm busting you out.

Indy pulled the bomb through the cell window and placed it against the wall. Indy was kind of nervous as Marcus always screwed things up somehow so he instantly ducked between the bed and the cell door. BOOOOMMM! Indy lay on the floor covered in dust, and then alarms were blaring all over the facility as guards came to the source of the noise. Indy quickly jumped through the hole in the into the car below. Marcus hit the gas as soon as Indy was inside the vehicle. Several police cars quickly gave chase.

INDY: Marcus you got gun?

MARCUS: Indy, I wouldn't have to rescue you if hadn't been prepared. It's in the back.

Indy began searching through the clutter in the back seat, but to no avail. There simply was too much clutter. A bullet went right over his head and out the front windshield.

INDY: Marcus, you Ok?

MARCUS:I-I'm fine, n-n-no worries here.

Indy noticed the wet spot forming at front part of his pants and couldn't help but grin. After more searching, Indy pulled out a machinegun and began firing on the advancing police. Bullet holes riddle the police car before it crashed into a bakery.

Suddenly Indy's eyes went wide with horror.

INDY: MACUS WATCH OUT!

Marcus swerved to the left side of the street, barely missing a mother and her baby crossing the street. More cop cars entered the scene.

MARCUS: I hate to ask this mate, but where the devil are we going? Sooner or latter there going to catch us!

INDY: To the Airport!

MARCUS: Right, Right-wait why?

INDY: To go to Venice! Just concentrate on driving!

Indy began again firing at cop cars. Cops were coming in from all over and they had to ditch them and fast. They could see the airport exit coming up. Indy told Marcus to head for the park and then head for the pedestrian tunnel in the park. Marcus swerved in to the tunnel with four cop cars on their tail. Marcus's car was small enough to get through the tunnel, but the cops weren't so lucky. The first cop car got stuck in the tunnel when the second car came up behind it and slammed in the first cars bumper.

MARCUS: We did it old boy!

INDY: Great! Lets get to the airport!

Shortly after they boarded their flight to Venice, without noticing that old lady following them again.

Well that it fro now, and please keep reviewing, it's really keeping me going!


End file.
